


Unspoken

by AareySollen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Earth, Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, also, but nothing too graphic, kallura, there will be some violence, though i might update the tags as i go, watch me as i turn into an emotional wreck while writing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AareySollen/pseuds/AareySollen
Summary: After years of silent war against the corrupted government, things are turning in the favour of the rebels. Allura's rebel cell is assigned to a new location and Keith has one last mission before they move.





	1. Chapter 1

Lance and Hunk plonked down on the large sofa in their base. They let out small huffs and stretched, easing their sore muscles after the long hours spent out in the cold. Hunk then wrapped a blanket around both of them and they leaned into the backrest. Allura knew they were friends, yet their closeness never ceased to amaze her. Growing up, she had a few friends among the rich kids that attended the high society parties, but everyone was only gossiping about everyone else and she never felt like she could truly trust any of them. The closest person she had was Coran. He raised her and was like a father to her. That was different, though.  

"Good job you guys," Pidge said, glancing up from her laptop. "You were even faster than last time."  

"Hell yeah we were," Lance said and held out a flash drive with all the intel they collected that night. Pidge took it from him and plugged it in.  

Another upside of their friendship was that they worked amazingly together.  Of course, everyone in her rebel cell proved time and time again their worth, but no other pair worked so much like a unit. Allura rarely went into action, but hearing them over the comms was enough to recognise that they trusted each other with their lives. Deep down, Allura envied them. As she sipped on her sugary coffee, she wondered if she could ever be this close to someone.  

Even though the time was coming to the small hours bit by bit, everyone usually stayed until the intel was safely sent to the headquarters. The usually just chilled and chatted, relieving the stress of the mission. The base was more of a regular downtown flat than a resistance post anyway.

"Anyone want more coffee?" Keith called from the kitchen. "We'll be up for a while."  

Lance scoffed. "You're making it? No thanks."  

"What?" Keith leaned over the pass through and over Lance and Hunk's heads. "It's coffee. What's hard about that?"  

"Um, excuse you, coffee brewing is like science," Hunk turned to face Keith.  

Keith crossed his arms defensively. "Well, luckily for you, I am great with science. Chemistry at least. As far as explosives go."  

"That's great, man. Remind me never to eat or drink anything you make, ever."  

Keith just chuckled and put the kettle to boil.  

Pidge put down her headphones and pushed the swivel chair away from the tiny desk her laptop was on. "They will get back to us as soon as they receive the intel to make sure everything went fine."  

"Oh, Pidge, by the way, I wanted to talk to you about something," Lance said and straightened up a bit. "I might be imagining it, but the G.A.L.R.A. guys found us real quick after we dropped into that building. If we hadn't hidden in that air vent we'd be pushing up daisies."  

"Yeah, I thought we code-protected the locators," Hunk added.  

"We did," Pidge frowned. "Leave your gear and I'll look into it. I have some sweet tweaks for the communicators anyway."  

She reached for the cup Keith handed to her and then made room so that he could sit in the armchair next to her.  

Lance watched Keith get comfortable and tilted his head. "Where's my coffee?"  

"You didn't want one!"  

"Oh my god." Lance got up and walked into the kitchen while muttering something about 'just kidding' and something else, which Keith suspected was neither very nice nor in English.  

Allura smiled amusedly. "If you two could pull it together, we would make it to the A teams in no time."  

"On the bright side, B teams have a much lower mortality rate," Hunk commented. "Just saying."  

Allura couldn't help but wonder what their stats would be like if she went into action with everyone else. Whenever the mission went wrong and she was called for backup, she felt alive in the thrill of the danger. Even if her only job was to save the boys' butts, it felt truer to her than anything else she's ever done. However, she understood her role and she knew she couldn't be selfish. Everyone depended on her – to lead the cell, to eavesdrop on private conversations at posh galas, to fund the resistance. She knew her inherited money and influence were more valuable to the rebels than her skills as a soldier. No matter how hard a pill that was to swallow, she had no choice but to come to terms with it. And she did.  

The room became gradually quieter in anticipation of the reply from the rebel headquarters. Lance felt drowsy despite the coffee he had earlier and made no effort to keep up the conversation. Keith occasionally took a sip from his cup before forgetting about it altogether. It was as if the time has stopped.  

Both Hunk and Lance soon dozed off, resting against each other on the sofa. Pidge stayed in her chair, never moving an inch. Allura could swear she saw digits running in front of her eyes. Keith was either sitting in his armchair, deep in thought, or pacing the length of the room and taking quick glances from the window. His worry was justified – most of the rebel cells they lost were uncovered and swept right after a mission. It was when they were most vulnerable. Still, Keith's relentless movement was making Allura antsy.  

"Your coffee's cold," she said, hoping to interrupt his trance.  

He only shot her a quick glance and then shrugged. Before she could think of any other ways to make him calm down, he sat in the armchair across her and rested his hands on the cold mug.  

"Everything will be different when our cell moves south," Allura said. "Better different I hope. We'll be at the centre of the big plans."  

"When is that?" Keith asked sceptically. "We've been waiting for relocation for months."  

The plan was for them to join the main rebel forces in the south, possibly in preparation of an attack.  Shiro and Matt already left some time ago to ensure their spot and to make the communication easier. The rest of their cell was supposed to leave soon after them, but they haven't gotten the order yet and everyone was getting nervous.  

"I don't know, Keith," she admitted. "They keep telling me 'soon', but perhaps it's simply not the right time? With our forces making progress, the government and their secret police are getting more aggressive by the day. They're like a wounded animal. We cannot afford any false moves."  

"Yeah, 'there wasn't a right time' and the next thing you know the G.A.L.R.A. is sweeping every corner of the city."  

"That might not happen for some time. Or it might not happen at all. Look," Allura reached out and put her soft hands on his rough calloused ones. Keith locked his eyes with hers with unexpected intensity. She didn't draw back. "You have to stop worrying so much. You're only losing sleep. Things will work themselves out."  

Keith gave her a small smile and then Pidge's laptop let out a silent ring, telling them their mission was officially over.  

Pidge snapped out of her contemplative coma and rolled over to the desk. "I got it."  

Allura slowly let go of Keith's hands and stood up. "I should get going. I do have responsibilities to attend to tomorrow, after all."  

"Can I hitch a ride?" Pidge asked while typing a reply to the headquarters.  

"Sure," Allura said as she threw her jacket over her shoulders.   

Pidge took the locators and other gear and put it in her bag. She nodded toward Hunk and Lance who were still sound asleep. "Looks like they're not leaving anytime soon."  

Keith only shrugged and waved the girls goodbye. He didn't mind having company in the base from time to time. When Allura first offered this apartment as a base for their operations, they took turns in watching over it. After Shiro left, Keith moved in and stayed on guard. He thought he would be mostly alone, but there was almost always someone to bug him even on the quiet days. He really shouldn't be surprised – it's not like any of them had anything better to do. Except for Allura, obviously. She only showed up before missions or whenever she had important information. And even that wasn't very often as fas as he was concerned.  

Keith sighed and watched Allura drive away.  _The war comes first and all that bullshit I guess._   

 

.  .  . 

 

Allura still had about a ten-minute ride left after she dropped Pidge off. The sky was steadily changing its colour from black to blue, revealing the abandoned city blocks. Allura paid no attention to the scurrying shadows in the dark alleys but spotted the "wanted" posters that were stuck to the lamp posts. She recognized them from a few weeks ago and was confused when she realized they haven't changed since then. At that moment she couldn't decide if it meant anything though, so she just ignored them. 

Allura crossed the bridge over the bay and entered the suburban areas where her parents' manor was located. She parked in the driveway and was embraced by the calm and cool of the night. Only then she thought back to her short exchange with Keith. 

 _T_ _he next thing you_ _know_ _the_ _G.A.L.R.A._ _is_ _sweeping every corner of the city._  

The thought alone was enough to make her shudder. Of course, the G.A.L.R.A. wouldn't come to anyone living in the rich suburbs without any proof of treason. The rest of the city, though, would be beyond doubt in great danger. They would claim to be looking for the rebels while turning the whole thing into bloodshed. It would give them the perfect opportunity to "wipe the slate clean". 

Allura shook her head to chase such thoughts away. _It will not come to that. You said it yourself._  

As she walked into the house, she stopped in the kitchen to leave a note for Coran, saying that she was okay and that the mission went alright. She kept it vague enough in case the staff found it first (which was often the case). Then she stuck it to the fridge and went upstairs to her room. 

She forced herself to change into her pyjamas and plopped onto the bed. As she curled up under the covers, she tried not to think about the responsibilities awaiting her the next day. The gentlemen she had to charm and the ladies she had to flatter. Instead, she focused on the soft smile Keith gave her and the ghost warmth of his hands lingering on her skin. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written anything in ages, so I might be a little rusty xD But I hope you liked it and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everyone's thinking the same thing but no one wants to say it.

When Keith walked out of his room in the morning, Lance and Hunk were already gone. The only sign of their presence was the sandwich Hunk left for Keith in the fridge, along with a note telling him not to be lazy and warm it up. He rolled his eyes but followed the instructions and made some coffee in the meantime. As he sat down by the kitchen window to eat, his mind wandered back to what Allura told him the day before. 

_They're like a wounded animal._ _We cannot afford any false moves._  

Keith knew that. He felt the tension in the city rise. He handled every new mission with more care than the previous. And even though he knew that the lack of information from the headquarters was a safety precaution, it didn't change the fact that the uncertainty was eating him alive.  

It didn't help matters that he rarely went outside, on Allura's orders. Keith was sure neither of them were happy about it, but it was for the best. Keith Kogane may have disappeared from the official records before he joined the rebels, but there were still people who might recognize his face. Vendors who remembered him as the cheeky thief, and a few G.A.L.R.A. members as the defiant kid who pulled a crazy stunt in order to escape, causing a complete mayhem in one of their bases. They soon lost interest in finding him since he didn't have links to anyone of importance at the time, but with the G.A.L.R.A. getting thirsty for arrests, it might be dangerous for him to be seen. 

But god, he missed the outdoors. He wondered if things would ever go back to normal. Something in Allura's voice when she told him that things will work themselves out made him really believe her, even if only for a short, fleeting moment. 

The door creaked open and Lance walked inside. "Guess what?" 

"What," Keith repeated staring out the window, not in the mood for his teammate's antics. 

"Hey. Hey, mullet! Over here." Lance sat across him at the kitchen table and leaned over to make sure he had Keith's attention. "Ok so, we're not officially supposed to know this yet, but I bet Allura will tell us soon anyway."  

"Why are you whispering? We're alone." 

"Are we really?" Lance narrowed his eyes in a smirk, but it didn't have the desired effect as Keith just stared at him, unamused. 

Lance leaned back in his seat. "I don't know, it's a secret information, I just thought it would look cool." 

"Alright what is it?" Keith threw his hand to the side. 

Lance's expression lit up again. "We're finally moving south! Pidge and Matt have some kind of secret code, it's quite cool actually. Matt said they should give out the order sometime today, make arrangements and we should be on our way by the end of the week." 

Lance grinned in expectation of Keith's reaction, but Keith's mind ran into million directions. Matt wouldn't tell them this unless he was absolutely sure, so it must be true. They were finally about to relocate.  

"Oh man I can't wait to go south. We will finally know what the headquarters is really up to, we'll see Shiro and Matt again, and I might even see my family!" 

It was hard not to be infected by Lance's happiness. Keith just let him talk on and on and allowed his enthusiasm wash over his tender nerves. 

"...heard the training facilities are to die for. Do you think we might meet anyone from the Blades? That would be awesome. Though people say never meet your heroes. Not that they're my heroes or anything? I just think they're kinda cool, striking a blow and disappearing before anyone – are you still with me?" 

Lance noticed him looking out the window again, and wondered if he talked Keith to death, as he often claimed. But when Keith looked back, he smiled as if to confirm that he has been listening the whole time. "Yes, still here." He unfolded his arms. "Things are looking up."

 

. . . 

 

When Allura walked into the dim lit base, everyone was already waiting for her. She sat down in her favourite armchair and went straight to the point. 

"Alright, by the looks on your faces I'm guessing you already know about the relocation order I got this morning. I would expect nothing less from the Holts." 

Everyone's expression lit up and Pidge grinned at Allura. 

"However, I got another call from the headquarters later in the afternoon. You can only move in pairs and whoever stays will be assigned a mission." 

As expected, they all started to rant in protest. Allura quickly calmed them down so she could continue. "I don't have much details yet, but it's fair for you to know that this mission will be very dangerous. One person on the comms, one in the field. I was assured it would be enough for the task, but in case something goes wrong, I won't be able to help this time. While I value and admire your devotion, I don't want to force anyone to do this. I can only ask you to think carefully before any of you volunteer to stay." 

The room fell silent as everyone was considering their options. Allura's gaze went from one face to another, trying to guess their thoughts. But she knew them well enough. For her there were only two outcomes. The one that she thought was going to happen - Lance volunteering – and the one she wished would happen. 

But before she could confirm her theory, Hunk spoke. "Maybe we should draw matches. That way it will be most fair. And you know, no one can be mad." 

"Nope, no." Pidge crossed her arms. "You three should draw matches. I'm staying on the comms." 

"Are you sure?" Lance asked. 

"Yeah, it's not a big deal. I mean, we'll leave soon after the mission, right?" 

"Yes, as soon as possible," Allura confirmed. 

"Then it's settled," Pidge said.  

In the meantime, Hunk prepared three matches and gave them to Allura. "The short one stays." 

She took the matches and mixed them up. She could easily order one of them to go on the mission and she was probably expected to do so by the headquarters. But she meant what she said, she wasn't going to push anyone, regardless of how uncommon that was. 

Allura offered Keith to draw first. She noticed the slight hesitation and tried to peek at his hand when he picked a match, to no avail. She shushed her curiosity and gave Lance a chance to draw, then turned to Hunk to give him the last one. 

Keith glanced over to Lance and wasted no time. Once he was sure no one was looking, he snatched the short match from Lance's hands and exchanged it for his long one. Lance only drew a surprised breath, but Keith urged him to stay quiet and he complied. 

Allura gestured them to reveal the matches, wearing the focused on-mission expression Keith wished he could read. 

“Well! Looks like Keith will be going on the mission,” Allura announced matter-of-factly. He could get the same amount of emotion from a news presenter. He crumpled his jeans with one hand and made a mental note to talk to her alone later. 

“Alright!” Hunk cheered. “The G.A.L.R.A. have no idea what’s coming for them.” 

“Fools,” Pidge chimed in. 

Allura elegantly folded her hands in her lap. “We should let Lance and Hunk pack their belongings. I will brief you on the mission tomorrow.” 

 They all went to the back exit of the building together, as that would be the last contact they’d have until Pidge and Keith join them in the south. While Allura, Pidge and Hunk exchanged goodbyes, Lance motioned to Keith to talk to him alone. He fiddled with the straps on his hoodie as he tried to figure out what exactly it was he wanted to say to his teammate. 

“Look, you don’t need to say anything,” Keith started instead. “We have each other’s backs.” 

“Well, thanks anyway,” Lance smiled. Then he smacked Keith’s shoulder. “Though I wouldn’t be so sure you did it for me as much as yourself.” He nodded in Allura’s direction and got his shoulder smacked in response, and much harder at that. “Keep an eye on her, will you?” 

“Sure thing.”

 

. . . 

 

Pidge left soon after the boys, and Keith and Allura found themselves alone in their base. They both felt a little abandoned. Keith watched Allura play absently with her hair and wondered what was on her mind.  

He might as well find out before she disappears again. “Permission to take my boss on a trip?” 

Allura tilted her head to the side. 

“I thought, maybe just this once we could take a walk outside?” 

She smiled. “Permission granted.” 

Keith gave her the once-over and walked into his room, and returned with a red hoodie. “I like how you dress, but the rest of the neighbourhood might not be as appreciative.” 

She only raised one eyebrow before putting the hoodie on.

 

. . . 

 

Aside from a few lonely snowflakes falling here and there, the weather looked as grim as ever. They walked into the cool evening air and Allura tried to stay as close to Keith as possible in hopes of stealing some of his warmth for herself. They kept to the narrower streets to avoid trouble, but they were still met with quite a buzz – street food vendors, young couples who didn’t let the cold weather cross their plans, people hurrying home with groceries. But while the overall mood seemed calm and welcoming, Allura couldn’t shake the feeling that there was an uneasy conversation to be had between the two of them. She didn’t have to wait long. 

“So, are we going to talk about it?” 

Allura shot him a glance. “About what exactly?” 

He kicked a small pebble and it flew into the road. “How we’re leaving you alone in a city that might pretty soon become a war zone?” 

“I’ll have Coran.” 

Keith frowned. “That’s not what I meant.” 

“Look, I’m not happy about staying behind either. But I’m tired of playing hide and seek in my own house, I’m tired of always looking over my shoulder. I’m sure I’m not the only one. So, if ending all this means I have to let you leave, there’s really nothing to talk about.” 

She determinedly stared ahead. They were both angry about a situation they could do absolutely nothing about. Allura knew from experience that Keith was just as stubborn as she was, and once they reached a point of disagreement, they could stay at it for ages.  

They walked a couple more blocks before heading back, mostly in silence. Allura rubbed her cold hands together. Keith offered to buy her a hot drink a while back, but she politely declined and now had to live with the consequences.  

While she would be perfectly fine with staying quiet for the rest of the evening on any other day, she didn’t want to separate on such terms. As Keith searched his pockets for keys, she decided to talk to her stubborn friend again, or at least try it. 

If only because she just realised that they were, in fact, friends. 

“I’m glad it’s you.” 

Keith gave her a puzzled look, so she hurried to explain. “If anyone can pull off a dangerous mission like this alone, it’s you. Your stats in the solo training are highest in the whole cell, even higher than some of the A teams have.” 

“You mean after Shiro left.” 

“That’s not really the point. I just wanted to say that I think you will do splendidly.” 

Keith shuffled around the kitchen in search for snacks, but at this point he stopped in his tracks and gave her a long look. Allura wasn’t sure what to make of it, so she gave in to her need to keep talking. 

“And it isn’t only that, you’ll be staying a few extra days and I like that – well, not me personally, I think it’s good though. Wait, I didn’t mean that, I’m sure you’re itching to leave like the rest... Never mind.” 

She hated her own rambling. This wasn’t supposed to happen to her, she literally took lessons in public speaking for ancients’ sake. The fact that she was awkwardly standing halfway between the kitchen and the living room wasn’t making her any less uneasy.  

She let out a small huff. “I enjoy your company,” she offered instead. 

Keith smiled at her and she noticed his nose scrunched in this adorable way that she wished she could see more often. “Popcorn?” he asked. 

“Uh... I’m sorry, what?” 

“I was gonna watch a movie and was wondering if you’d like to stay for a bit.” 

There was nothing she would rather do. 

They sat down and, since Keith didn’t protest, she snuggled up against him. They fell into comfortable silence, never noticing the heavy snow taking a tight grip on the outside world. As Allura was drifting off, she discovered the only thing she would let disturb her sleep. 

“Allura?” Keith said in a hushed voice. 

“Hm?” 

“I enjoy your company too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long! I know it's the end of the year, but I thought you might enjoy a break from all the festivities. Hope you liked it!


End file.
